


Blending

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, just a regular night in their lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6867943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason has never wanted to overstep, when it comes to his role in Lian's life- but Roy's reassurance in his position as her father, as well, is something he would never dream of turning down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blending

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to write Jade actually showing up in their lives more, because I really think the three of them actually get along quite well, in the end.

“Careful Lian, make sure you keep that away from your fingers.”

 

“I know  _ daddy _ . Relax.”

 

Jason heard them, from the stairwell, leading down to Roy’s workshop. He paused half way down, glancing across the workshop- and there was Lian, sitting on the bench, hunched over whatever she was working on. Roy’s battered cap on her head, pushing her ponytail tight to the base of her neck- and Roy, standing,  _ hovering _ , right next to her, watching like he was enthralled.

 

Jason shook his head, finished heading down the stairs. The moment his feet hit the concrete floor, Roy was glancing back at him, grinning and waving him over. He heard the sound of whatever tool Lian was using turn off, watched her set it aside, while she lifted up a small disc, examining it through her safety goggles.

 

“What’d you make princess?” Jason asked, standing on her other side. It looked like a throwing disc-

 

Until Lian hit a tiny button at the center, and it  _ tripled _ in size, opening up in length as two additional discs popped out, connected to the central one. It was so  _ thin _ , Jason wondered if someone could snap it.

 

“You can’t break it,” Lian said, turning it and sticking her tongue out for a moment, pinching it between her lips and teeth as she  _ thought _ . “The metal’s too high a grade. Daddy let me use his materials.” She clicked the button and the disc contracting again, before she turned, passed it off to Jason. He hefted it in his hand- and it was so damn  _ light _ , so thin-

 

You could carry a hundred of them, and it wouldn’t change a damn thing.

 

“She’s been working on prototypes all week,” Roy said, hands on his hips- looking  _ proud _ . He should be. Lian was doing at twelve what some grown adults couldn’t accomplish in their life, even with years of study. “Wanted to get everything as light as she could.”

 

Lian pulled her goggles off, tossing them on the work bench and leaning back, looking up at Jason. “Is dinner ready yet Jayjay?”

 

“Yeah.” He was still examining it, turning it over in the light. She’d put it together well, he didn’t see a blatant weak point, where he could pull it apart. Good for if it stuck in someone, or better yet- stuck them  _ to _ something.

 

“Good. I’m  _ starving _ .” She hopped up, heading for the stairs, as Jason called after her,

 

“Wash your hands! And take off your dad’s hat- you don’t know  _ where _ that thing has been.”

 

Lian didn’t respond, halfway up the stairs already, and Jason shook his head, letting her go, as Roy folded his arms, cocking a hip and studying his husband. “Really? You don’t know where my hat has been?”

 

“Under the bed, lost in dark corners of this house even  _ I _ won’t touch. Dropped in lord knows what-”

 

“On your head last night,” Roy added, with a wink, and Jason’s cheeks flushed. Roy took the few steps towards him, plucked Lian’s creation from his hand and set it aside, before he hooked an arm around his waist. “Or did you  _ forget _ all about last night?”

 

He leaned in, nuzzled Jason’s jaw, and Jason bit back a groan, grasping at Roy’s shoulders. “Not possible,” he admitted, picturing Roy’s hands back on his hips, guiding his body to keep him from damn near  _ falling off _ both him and the bed- and Roy’s stupid hat on his head because Jason rather  _ liked _ having things of Roy all over him.

 

Even if he didn’t openly admit that, despite all these years together.

 

“It’s not the same hat,” Roy said, laughing. “Before you ask.”

 

“Better not be. Considering-”

 

“ _ Daddy _ !  _ Jayjay _ ! Are you comin’ or am I eating this whole dinner myself!”

 

Jason and Roy glanced at each other, before they both started laughing. Roy pulled back, turning and yelling up to Lian that they were coming, as he headed for the stairs. Jason took an extra moment, looking down at the throwing disc Lian had been working on-

 

And smiling.

 

*

 

“Okay, okay, Lian you can’t fit anymore kids in your car,” Jason said, frowning as she settled an extra little person lying between the little pegs in her car.

 

“That’s the point of  _ Life _ tho! You play ‘til you have too many babies for one car.” She grinned, and Jason shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Daddy, it’s your turn!”

 

“Can you spin for me pumpkin,” Roy said, by the sink. “If I don’t finish these dishes Jason will make me sleep on the couch.” Jason shot him a playful glare, as Lian reached across the table, grabbing the spinner.

 

“Not a pumpkin,” she pointed out, “You  _ know _ that dad.” Roy rolled his eyes, and Lian said, “three! Jayjay, move dad I can’t reach.”

 

“You might have a big mouth now, but you’ve still got little arms,” Jason teased, pushing Roy’s car. Lian gawked for a moment at Jason, before folding her arms, lifting her chin.

 

“Not as big as  _ yours _ . Considering how often you stuff your big  _ foot _ in it.”

 

At the sink, Roy dropped the sponge back into the water and leaned over, laughing so hard his ribs  _ hurt _ . Jason paused, stared at his daughter and ran his tongue along the points of his teeth.

 

“When did you stop being sweet and grow all that sass?” he asked, reaching to spin for his turn. Lian only smiled and shrugged a shoulder. Behind her, Roy finally had himself composed, was drying his hands off on the dish towel.

 

“That’s our girl, the smartass,” he said, tossing it aside and kissing the top of her head. “She’ll be smarter than both of us combined in a few years.”

 

Lian smiled over that, and Jason, he didn’t doubt it in the slightest. Lian took after her dad, to a point that was almost  _ startling _ , with her mind. Could make anything useful-

 

Probably make anything a weapon, any chance they gave her.

 

“Daddy, am I going out with you and Jayjay tonight?” Lian asked, as Roy sat down at the table.

 

“I don’t know, did you finish your homework?”

 

“ _ Daaad _ .”

 

“Not tonight,” Roy said, shaking his head. “You and Jason get a quiet night in and some  _ sleep _ . It’s a school night. I won’t be late.”

 

“What are you doing?” She was ignoring the game now, looking at her dad with those big dark eyes she’d gotten from Jade.

 

“I promise  _ nothing _ exciting.” Lian gave a little  _ hmph _ , before Roy got her attention back to the game.

 

*

 

Jason was in bed when he heard it, the gentle  _ thump _ , in the hallway. He cracked his eyes open, and for a moment thought it was Roy coming in for the evening. He pushed himself up, glanced at the nightstand- it was barely midnight. Probably not Roy- and Roy wasn’t that  _ quiet _ .

 

He was up before he let the thought fully finish, pushing his bedroom door open and moving into the hallway. The cause of the noise, dressed not in any other her suits, but simply in  _ black _ -

 

Was Jade, looking at him  _ expectantly _ .

 

“I was wondering if you were even  _ home _ ,” she said, tapping her fingers against one of her arms, folded beneath her chest. “Pretty sorry response time,  _ Red Hood _ .”

 

“Most people don’t get past the Roybots,” Jason admitted, folding his own arms. “What are you doing here, Jade? In the middle of the night. Unannounced. You know, we have  _ phones _ . You can call.”

 

“I need to talk to Roy.”

 

“Not home,” Jason said, brushing his hand back through his hair as he yawned. “Livin’ up the nightlife.”

 

Jade offered the smallest of smiles- and Jason at least liked to think his humor worked on her, a bit.

 

“I’ll make coffee, if you want,” he continued, “we can wait for him. He said he wouldn’t be late.” If Jason was concerned about whatever had brought her  _ into _ his house in the middle of the night, he didn’t ask. When Jade said she had to speak with  _ Roy _ , Jason knew it was exactly that.

 

He wasn’t Roy. And he wasn’t one to pry, when it came to these two.

 

“That,” she said, “would actually be a delight.”

 

Jason smiled, and thought  _ delight _ was pushing it, but turned and headed down the stairs. He didn’t hear Jade following, but again, he didn’t ask her to. He left her bed and flipped on the kitchen light, squinting against it as he headed for the coffee pot, flipping the top open as he rummaged around his cupboards for the coffee. He had it filled with water and was switching it on, when he heard the  _ faintest _ of sounds and knew it was Jade, walking into the kitchen.

 

“She still asleep?” he asked, not turning around as he pulled two coffee mugs down.

 

“Yes.”

 

Jason hadn’t needed to  _ ask _ to know where she was. Jade may be unpredictable- but when it came to Lian, Jason  _ knew her _ . “Good.” He turned, folded his arms over his bare chest and leaned back against the counter. “She’s got school tomorrow, last thing we need is her up half the night.”

 

Jade nodded, heading for the kitchen table and settling down. Jason glanced at the coffee machine, silently willing it to brew  _ faster _ . He could use the little boost- especially when he didn’t  _ exactly _ know how honest Roy was being when he said it’d be an early night.

 

“How have you been?” Jade glanced up when Jason asked. “Been a couple months. Did you get the pictures Roy sent you?”

 

Jade gave a little chuckle, lacing her fingers together and resting her chin atop them. “I did indeed. Perhaps some night you can give me  _ context _ on them. Roy’s descriptions are always… vague.” Jason smiled, turning away as he heard the coffee machine go quiet.

 

“Pick a night, come for dinner, we’ll chat all you want.” He poured two cups, put the barest of sugar in Jade’s before fixing his own, and heading over to the table. He set her mug in front of her as he sat down, and she wrapped her hands around it, long nails  _ tapping _ against the mug once, as her hands soaked up the heat. “You’re always welcome.”

 

It was true. It was something Jason had wanted to make clear to Jade, from the start. He had no intentions of trying to… sever her, from Roy. Most importantly,  _ from Lian _ .

 

She was his daughter’s mother, and she  _ loved _ Lian, down to her very core. Jason didn’t doubt it. He didn’t ever want to keep her away from Lian. If anything, he wanted to encourage her to be even more present in the little girl’s life.

 

And Jason didn’t dare think that Lian could only love  _ one _ of them.

 

“As long as Roy is not cooking,” she pointed out, and Jason laughed.

 

“ _ Never _ . Granted, he’s getting better.” Jason took a sip of his coffee. “Things are alright, then?” It was the closest he would get, to asking her business. Jade simply nodded, and Jason left it at that, let the conversation lapse and simply enjoyed the silence and the company. Jade hadn’t ever been one to force a conversation, and at first it had  _ worried _ Jason, when they had had little to say to each other- but now, years in, he understood that was simply who she was.

 

Their mugs weren’t even half empty when Jason heard sounds, on the stairs leading up from Roy’s workshop. He glanced at Jade, raising an eyebrow in a silent  _ at least it’s early _ , and she gave a little smirk- taking another sip of coffee. They both heard the door open, and then a little grunt, and Roy asking as he moved towards the kitchen light, “Jay baby? Are you up?”

 

He reached the doorway and paused, looking at the coffee table, eyes landing and staying on Jade.

 

“Hello Roy,” she said, pushing her chair back.

 

“Jade.” He glanced back at Jason briefly, before asking, “Is everything alright?”

 

She nodded, standing up, leaving her mug unattended. “I need to talk to you.” Roy gave a nod, and Jason watched Jade walk over to him, as he gestured out of the room. The glance he shot back at Jason read  _ I’ll be right back _ , and Jason only waved him off, picking up his mug and taking another sip, as they left, heading for the living room.

 

He hoped Jade wasn’t  _ lying _ , and that things really were alright. One of the last times she’s dropped by unannounced in the middle of the night, it had been to let Roy know she was  _ disappearing _ , for a while. She went four months without contact- and that had been  _ hell _ to explain to Lian, why she hadn’t heard from her mother.

 

Jason knew Jade had done it partially to  _ protect Lian _ , and he’d never fault her on that- but still. He wished it was…  _ easier _ . Sometimes he had moments wishing they were just all  _ bland _ , that Lian could spend every other weekend with her mom. That there would be family get-togethers where Jade came along-

 

That the blended family could just be  _ normal _ . For Lian’s sake.

 

He drummed his fingers on the table, contemplated going and waking her up. True, she had school, and he really  _ didn’t _ want her to be up half the night, but he knew Lian would love to see Jade and-

 

His thoughts broke off when Roy walked back into the kitchen, Jade following shortly behind him. He had one of his damn  _ hats _ on, probably still from patrol- but at least he’d changed out of his suit before coming up. He paused, two steps back from the table, and Jason asked, “Do you want me to go wake her up?”

 

Before Roy could answer, Jade was sliding in next to him, leaning against him like they were  _ friendly _ . Which, Jason knew they  _ were _ . “Someone rather smart told me she shouldn’t be up half the night,” she teased, smiling as she reached up, plucked the cap right off Roy’s head. “Best let her sleep. She won’t know I was here.”

 

Jade looked at the cap, before moving away from Roy and settling it on Jason’s head. She leaned down- and there was the warm press of her lips, to his cheeks.

 

“Be good to my daughter,” she said, “I’ll be in touch.” She tapped the brim of the cap, before turning- and giving Roy a kiss on his cheek as well. “And keep this one in line.”

 

Jason chuckled, as Roy turned, returned the kiss, said something softly- and then Jade was leaving, waving him off when Roy tried to walk her out. It was when the front door was closing- and there wasn’t a  _ single _ alert from a Roybot, that Jason turned so he could fold one arm and lean it on the back of his chair, looking up to level his stare with Roy.

 

“Things okay?”

 

Roy nodded, walking over and grabbing a chair, turning it and sitting, arms folded and resting on the back. “Jade wants to take Lian traveling when her summer vacation starts,” he said, and Jason quirked up a brow.

 

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but it wasn’t  _ that _ .

 

“For a whole month,” Roy pointed out. “And I don’t know why she didn’t just  _ call me _ to talk about it-”

 

“Because dropping in means she gets to get a glimpse of Lian,” Jason pointed out, and Roy sighed.

 

“...Alright. Fair. Either way, I told her you and I would discuss it.” Roy leaned his chin onto his arms. “Jade misses her.”

 

“And Lian misses her mom,” Jason pointed out, “I don’t know what there is to discuss. It’s your decision, Roy.”

 

The redhead frowned. “Jason, don’t say that.” Jason furrowed his brow, and Roy sighed. “It’s  _ our _ decision. As a family. You’re her  _ father _ too, at the end of the day.” Jason couldn’t  _ not _ smile over that- if only because there was  _ always _ something so good about Roy confirming it, for him.

 

Because he had  _ never _ wanted to overstep, had never wanted Lian to call him  _ dad _ or anything like that. He’d been  _ fine _ , thrilled even, with Jayjay- Jay, now that she was  _ twelve, _ and it fluctuated.

 

“That would mean consulting Lian,” Jason pointed out, and Roy sighed.

 

“I know. And I plan to. But I’m asking your  _ opinion _ , Jason. As my husband. As her father.”

 

Jason licked his lips, thought for a second, two- “Whatever Lian decides,” he offered, “is what we do. If you didn’t  _ trust _ Jade, you wouldn’t even be asking me, and she would already have her  _ no _ . The fact that you’re thinking about it? It means you’re worried- like  _ any _ parent would be- but that you ultimately want your daughter to decide for herself.”

 

There was silence for a moment, before Roy cracked a grin. “It’s scary, how well you know me.” He leaned over the edge of the chair, and Jason took the hint, met him halfway for a soft kiss. “You think I’m crazy leaving it up to her?”

 

“I think you trust our daughter,” Jason said, smiling. “And we both know that Lian is going to say yes. You trust her to  _ know _ when something isn’t right- and I know you’ll only ever be a phone call and a stolen Bat plane away from her.”

 

Roy snorted, shaking his head, and Jason stood up, reaching for the hat on his head. Roy was quick to follow, reaching out and grabbing his wrist, guiding his hand away. “You should leave it on,” he said, and Jason quirked a brow.

 

“Oh?” He leaned a little closer. “Why? Aren’t you  _ tired _ ?” His tone was teasing, and before he could even smirk, Roy was turning him, grasping at his hips and lifting him up, onto the kitchen table- nearly knocking over the coffee mugs on it. Jason gave a breathy laugh, as Roy bent down, dragged his tongue along Jason’s navel and looked up through heavy lids.

 

“Never too tired for you,” he offered, “‘Sides, I love when you wear my hats.”

 

Jason rolled his eyes, but made a point to reach up, pull it down farther with a smirk- and knew that, as much as he secretly loves to  _ always _ have something of Roy’s on him, Roy possibly loved it more.


End file.
